The beautiful unknown of the storm
by Xemtlenc
Summary: During an agitated night all alone, Courtney receives the visit of a pretty stranger arriving by her window and trying to run away from someone. Will she take advantage of the situation? Trio Courtney/Jason/Cat.


**A/N: Have fun!**

 **Courtney Van Cleef as Dominique Grund  
** **Jason Sikowitz as Luke Allen  
** **Cat Valentine as Ariana Grande**

 **...**

 **Los Angeles, years 2014**

Thunder rumbles. The rain hits the windows, covering her desperate groans. Desperate because they can not make her cum!

Courtney Van Cleef is lying in bed in her apartment. It must be close to midnight and she is hot for already an hour, but she can not be satisfied. It's really boring that she did not bring a guy to bed. Her long smooth and blond hair is scattered on the bed. Her tshirt moist by sweat sticks on her breasts, her hand searches her pajama shorts, caressing her pussy shaved in diamond shape. She stretches the muscles of her long slender legs to increase her sensitivity.

Her hand hurts her by force to activate in her pussy ... But nothing comes. The pretty blonde sighs in frustration: she is 18 and she is addicted to sex.

"Come on Courtney Van Cleef, I want to sleep!" Courtney shouts to herself, luckily her neighbors were gone.

Suddenly, a violent clap of thunder claps and makes her jump. She hopes he will come tonight. Another blow slams, much stronger. She looks out the window wide open, she sees an imposing silhouette. She is petrified with fear! Who is it? She does not dare move.

Then a flash of light comes to light this man. He is topless and exhibits a magnificent musculature. He drips with water, wears jeans and is barefoot. His eyes scrutinized the room. Courtney recognizes this boy. It's Jason Sikowitz! He is the new handsome young man, cracking but mysterious of her class who is still isolated. He is also the only guy of the class that she did not fuck with. And yet, she has very envious ... and here he is, with his sad and hard look, his face beautiful but just as hard.

She gets up slowly, Jason enters and closes the window. She lights the lamp.

"Uhhh ... what are you doing here?"

Courtney can not look away from his muscles highlighted by the water.

"I fled my uncle, I looked for a place to shelter and opened the first window."

So he's looking to spend the night here. She can not miss such an opportunity. Because unlike the majority of her classmates at HA may have thought she is as eccentric as her brother, this is wrong. Well, she also has her extravagances: Courtney is almost a nymphomaniac. Few people know this facet of her personality, except the guys and the few girls she already fucked.

"You're lucky, my parents and my brother are not here and I'm alone tonight, there are beds available, but I'm putting in a single condition" Courtney says with a smile, she does not intend to let him sleep in another bed ... She does not intend to let him sleep!  
"Which?"  
"You'll see ... You want to take a shower? You have to be refrigerated."  
"I want to, thank you" Jason just responded, he seemed cold.  
"The radiator is hot, you can put your jeans to dry. There's everything in the bathroom ... but the bathroom does not close."

Courtney lies and she hopes that he will not check. Jason nods and enters the bathroom, he does not even bother to close the door, leaving it ajar. Excited by his dream body, she watches him, a hand in her panties. He removes his wet jeans, revealing a boxer equally soaked stuck on his skin, then he removes his boxer. Courtney watches his crotch, she licks her lips the thickness of this big beast between his legs. She dare not imagine his erection, she moistens more and more and she watches him wash with delight.

She retreats when he turns off the shower and she prepares to go into bed but suddenly, someone knocking on her door. Someone comes in: he's the caretaker of the building! She had completely forgotten him! She had warmed him and she hoped he would come ... and now he is there ... But he no longer interests her. Only Jason makes her wet.

"You can leave, I do not want you anymore."  
"I think you do not want, Courtney" he whispers in her ear.  
"No, I do not want to fuck anymore."  
"Look how you got me, Courtney."

He takes her hand and lays it on his erect cock under his wide jeans. He seems all lean compared to Jason. She withdraws her hand quickly.

"Leave me alone !"  
"I'll leave you alone when you've sucked my dick" he puts down his pants and finds himself the dick to the air, Courtney resists but he puts a hand in her panties.  
"Stop I tell you !"

All of a sudden, she hears a thump and the caretaker collapses on the ground. She turns to see Jason standing behind the caretaker's body, ko. Jason is only in boxing. He takes the body and sets it down across the street, as there is no one in the street at this late hour of the night.

"What did he want?" Jason said back.  
"Fuck me" Courtney says playing fair play, but she continues like Jason does not react "I had heated him because I'm very excited. But now you're here, I had laid down a condition: I want you to take care of me. I want to sleep with you" she holds her breath ... what will he answer?  
"Okay, if I can sleep warm."  
"Oh but I do not know if you're going to sleep ..." she's all excited, almost throwing herself at his feet to lower his boxer and see his sex "you're flabby ..."  
"Maybe you can help me ..."

Hussy, Courtney takes off her teeshirt so he can see her breasts. She takes his cock in her mouth, she has already seen longer but never as wide. She licks him greedily, one hand holding his cock, the other in her panties.

"So you like it?"  
"It's very nice."

The blonde girl takes again his cock in her mouth, she caresses his big balls. He is now erect. She had good presumed: at least 17 cm long by 8 cm in diameter.

"Your cock is super wide!" she can not hold, she stops sucking and throws herself on her bed "C'mon, come and fuck me!"

Jason approaches his slow but so virile gait. She quickly removes her shorts and panties, so she spreads and raises her legs to show off her pussy in heat.

"Come out the fire in my belly with your spear. I want you to fill me with your cum" he positions himself and puts his big dick at the entrance. She stretches her head to see it, which is difficult given her position: her legs are folded and spread to her belly. His tip caresses the entrance, she shouts small cries of impatience "Go there !"

He then pushed his hips to penetrate her. Courtney feels him treading her pussy, she senses him fill her. She immediately enjoy!

"Yessss!"

She let her head fall back. He made her cum simply by incoming his big cock. That's it, his dick has come in completely, she feels really torn by his sex. She trembles so much it does her good. He then starts a horizontal and repetitive movement. She can not help moaning under his long and sweet strokes of cock.

She hangs her legs behind his back and caresses his chest. Her new lover is content to look at her. His eyes melt, so full of tenderness. His cock slides now. But she still feels rejected and full. She looks at him and screams.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Fuck me! yeah! Go ahead! AHHHHH !" Courtney enjoys it again, Jason literally fucks her. Suddenly he comes out in a sucking sound and recedes.  
"What? We're not done!" Courtney protests.  
"There's somebody who just knocked."

What a wound! It was so good! Jason was sweeping her so good! Before she can hold him back with her legs, Jason stepped back and hid in the shadow behind the door. Sure enough, someone knocked, she had not heard it so much she was focused on her pleasure.

* * *

But Courtney is just angry to have been interrupted!

She does not know who it is but her frustration gives her want murder. She felt so full with his cock in her. It knocks at the door, she gets up grunting. She puts on a tshirt for only clothes. Luckily it is tall, so she goes to the door, she feels her juice flowing from her pussy along her thighs. The blonde is dead with excitement. She wonders who it is. Coutney opens the door and passes her face in the embrasure. She smells Jason close to her.

"Well, I do not know who is with you, but he looks be damn good! Hearing you horribly excited me!"

The blonde sighs internally, it's only Cat Valentine, her best friend and as bitchy as her. Cat is 20 years old and a few years older than she and Jason, although people think she's sweet and innocent, Cat is much smarter than people believe. They were in the same nightclub a year ago, a mossy evening and faint light, Courtney thought she was kissing the guy she thought was cute at the time and was surprised by the softness of his lips and his skin. Since then, the two girls share a friendship and very strange but exciting relationship. Courtney had completely forgotten that she had invited her to come to fuck the caretaker, she was late.

"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Jade did not want to let me go, I had to lick her and it took me a longgggg while."

As she speaks, an idea germinates in her sexually frustrated mind. Jason is behind her, naked, erect. Cat does not see her as Courtney is hidden by the door. So while she talks about Jade and her pussy, Courtney pulls up her tshirt and leans forward. Her ass now touches his big cock, she starts to rub against him. Jason quickly guesses her intentions. She finds it madly exciting. While she is in front of Cat, Jason will fuck her behind the door.

"... and she loves to play with my hair while I lick her. She also loves to lick my nipples ... Hey!"

That's it, Jason entered in her and starts slowly to coming and going. He holds her hips firmly to absorb the shock of his kidneys, but she could not hold back a smile of pleasure.

"He fucks you?" Cat asks, she understood her idea. She tries to get in but Jason blocks the door.  
"Sorry, but I think he does not want to share."  
"C'mon, tell Mickael I'm hot for him"  
"It's not Mickael ..."  
"What? But who is he?"  
"He does not want you to know."  
"Come on, he has only to blindfold me, I just want a real dick!"

Courtney looks at Jason, what does he want? His face is still closed. He fucks like a god but unlike all her ex booty call, he seems not to be interested in sex. After all, he agreed to fuck her to sleep warm. He whispers in her ear. He still has not retired but it does not bother her. On the contrary, he fills her. She tightens her pussy around his big monster, her juices wet his body. He agrees if she blindfolds her. He retires and his cock leaves a big void in her. He stretches away in the shade and puts his tshirt back in place.

She finally opens the door. Cat enters, she's smaller than her. Cat now has curly hair but blue, no longer red as before, while those of Courtney are smooth. Brown eyes like hers and fine lips with beautiful canines. A real vampire sex, Cat has a beautiful little ass that guys love.

Cat wears a black mini skirt and a transparent pink tshirt, showing off her beautiful black bra, all on her fishnet body from her chest to her feet, and pink spike heel. She was right, Cat's really hot tonight. As she enters, Jason comes out of the shadows. He is behind her and she does not see him coming. He throws himself on her, he girds her belly to immobilize her and hides her eyes with the other hand. Under the effect of surprise. Cat shouts a little cry.

"Understand me well Cat" Jason says in her ear "I have to stay hidden, I do not want you to see me."  
"Wow, that's what I feel against my butt? It's big!"

Jason is glued to her, her skirt is short and she wears only a black string. She feels his sex move against her. It's exciting, Courtney can see it. She removes her tshirt, the interesting things will resume.

"Anything I want, pretty unknown, it's your big cock in my pussy, in my ass and in my mouth. Whoever you are, I'm on fire and I want to fuck you" Cat says, his voice says to her something but she can not put her finger on it.  
"Go get what to blindfold her" Jason looks at Courtney.

The blonde takes a red bandana that drags on her dresser and gives him. He then drops Cat to tie the bandana around her eyes. She looks at her before he puts the blindfold on her eyes.

"But you're naked!"  
"Yep, we do not need clothes to fuck, you interrupted us in a fuck."  
"How is he?"  
"I'll let you guess. You got his cock on your butt."  
"Stop waddling!" Jason orders in her back.  
"Oh it's so big! Hmm it's too good!" Cat declares how she rubs herself against him, sliding his cock between her buttocks.

Cat is now blind, Jason slowly departs from her. Courtney imagines what Cat has to live, she is excited and blind. It must be even more exciting to see nothing. She approaches her and embraces her by kissing her.

"We're going to have a great time, you'll see."  
"Hmm, sweetheart Courtney, we're gonna have fun, I can not wait anymore."

Her hands wander over her naked body. Cat touches her buttocks, grabs them and slams them. Then the little bluenette goes up on her belly and come to grab her breasts. While her mouth looks for her nipples, Courtney looks for her pussy under her short skirt, her hand spreads her little wet string and her fingers go into her pussy. Cat is really soaked.

"Mmmhhh, it's good to have something in the pussy."  
"You have not seen anything yet."

Her nipples become sensitive, the blonde also begins to moan. Jason watches them quietly caress, he only has his arms crossed. The sister of Sinjin wants to find him in her but Cat seems be more hungry for sex. She whispers in her ear, grabbing her firm buttocks.

"It's time for naturism!"

Cat is all excited and laughs. The blonde seizes the bottom of her tshirt and raises it abruptly, Cat lets himself do and is content to raise her arms so that it passes over her head.

"And sir? I want him to participate too" Cat said, trying to touch him with her hands.

Jason comes out of the shadows. He can no longer remain passive, he places himself silently behind her and the first thing Cat feels is his big cock that touches her buttocks.

"Ah, you're here! I want you to caress me too!"

Jason begins by unscrewing her bra to release her breasts. He grabs them underneath and kneads them. Cat groaned under his assaults and arched to rub against him and make her breasts out more. She stuck his dick between her legs to rub her pussy on. Courtney takes off her skirt and string in a flash. She is only in her fishnet body and the blonde discovers that Cat is all wet at the part of the hole in the crotch.

The blonde sees Jason's cock, flooded with Cat's wet. This one has a beautiful completely shaved pussy. Courtney hesitates who to suck/lick. Finally, she attacks Cat and her tongue harasses her _pussycat_. Cat opens her legs a little to let her through.

The dick of Jason taunts her, then Courtney takes it in mouth and not to frustrate Cat, she enters her fingers in her pussy. She alternates between the two. Sometimes she sucks the member of Jason, sometimes she licks the pussy of her favorite slut ... And Courtney fingers herself like a madwoman. The girls end up cuming both. Cat floods her of cyprin. Her legs flagellate and Jason holds her by the waist.

"Ah fuck, what it feels good!" the little bluenette blows.  
"Well, my sweetie, I forgot how much you enjoyed, a real fountain."  
"The first orgasm I do not give myself for a long time ..."  
"Yeah ... at least two days."  
"NO! a week at least!"

Jason is impatient. He releases Cat and leans on her shoulder so that she crouches next to the blonde. He is still proudly upright and this tension begins to hinder him. Courtney understands what he wants, Cat also in spite of her blindfolded eyes, she seeks his dick with her hands. The blonde takes her head and approaches Jason's cock. When her mouth finally touches the tip, she opens it wide to swallow it whole.

The little bluenette takes the cock and wanks it, but the blonde does not remain inactive. She tackles his balls. She gobbles them and plays with. Jason seems to like that. He strokes their hair watching them play with his big cock. Cat takes it in the mouth and Courtney accompanies her.

"He's lucky, our beautiful unknown" Cat resumes "getting sucked by two beautiful girls all naked and exciting like us."

Jason goes back and forth in her mouth and maintains her blue head to help her. Cat no longer speaks and is satisfied to caress the thighs of the young man. The effort she makes to swallow this large piece of flesh causes her to drool a lot. Saliva flows on her breasts.

"I'm not going to make you wait any longer, girls. It's time to take care of you."  
"YEAH!" they cry in the heart!

Cat grabs his big dick and jumps to her feet faster than her naughty friend. She hangs on Jason.

"First!"  
"Ehhhh! It's not just!"  
"Yeah, he already fucked you, now it's my turn. I want to test his cock in my butt!"  
"You're crazy, he's going to tear you!"  
"Oh yes!"

Cat turns around and rubs her beautiful ass on Jason's cock, which slides between her buttocks. Jason seems to like that because he grasps her buttocks full hand to tighten them on his cock.

"Go ahead, beautiful stallion! Fuck my ass!"

Jason catches Cat's arms as he pulls back. She bends down and arches to open her buttocks. Courtney wants to see this, comes up and places herself behind Jason. She hugs him from behind and kisses him in the neck. Her hands fly on his muscular chest. He continues to masturbate himself on Cat's buttocks. She groans more and more.

"What do you expect? Fuck me! I want it in my ass, this big hard cock!"

Courtney grabs the dick and places it in front of Cat's anus. She is burning with excitement, her anus is already wet and open. When Jason feels that he is in a good position, he pushes his cock on her pink hole and pulls Cat towards him. Cat pulls her head back, screams of pleasure and pain as the young man forces the entrance of her ass.

He enters centimeter by centimeter and she feels it. The blonde sees her face distorted under the pleasure. The blonde approaches her and kisses passionately. Cat tries to give her back the same but the dick that fucks her occupies too much.

"AHHHHHHHHHH YEEESSSSS! THAT'S BBIIIIGGGGGGG FUCCKKKKKKK! I feel him into. He fills my ass, this motherfucker ... AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That's it, he penetrates her in full. Courtney did not think it would be possible.

"How do you feel?" Courtney asks her.  
"Full! Really full and it's too good!"  
"You saw it, huh? It's wonderful!"  
"YEESSSS! AHHHHH! MOVES IN ME, MY BASTARD!"

Jason started to move. He steps back to take his dick to the limit and re-entered it inside her. Cat's legs aspen with effort and pleasure. Soon she can not stand, she falls on all fours and her head touches the ground. The bluenette now has the buttocks in the air. Jason accelerates the pace, sweeping her. She thrusts with every bump in her buttocks. Cat grabs the carpet firmly, Courtney can see her eyes rolling in their sockets despite the headband. She drools a bit. Sure she takes her ecstasy.

"Ah! AH! AHHH! AHHHHHH!" Cat groaned.

Courtney sits in front of her and puts her head on her burning pussy with excitement.

"Me too, I want you to take care of me!" The blonde complains.

The little bluenette devours her pussy. More Jason fucks her asshole and more Cat puts to heart the work. Courtney pinches her nipples and hers. An idea comes to her mind, the blonde wants to see how he fucks her. She moves, stretches and places herself under Cat, as in a 69. She always licks her pussy and even tucked two fingers in. Courtney puts her legs around her head to stick her even more on her.

* * *

The naughty blonde has a magnificent view of Cat's pussy and her little ass screwed. Jason's big cock fucks her, she sees him enter and get out of her ass. She tackles the pussy of her bitch friend. Sometimes, the blonde goes up a little and puts her tongue on the sex of Jason.

"Yeah! Go ahead! Click me buttocks! I come! I ... I CUUMMMMM OF ASS!" Cat screams as he fucks her and accelerates again.

Courtney also accelerates, she mistreats her pussy with tongue and finger.

"NOOOOOOOO! IT'S TOOOOO! STOP I WILL DIE! AHHHHHHH I CUUMMMMMM!"

A few minutes after her anal orgasm, Cat cum and floods of her wet the face of her friend. Courtney laughs and opens her mouth to swallow it. She moves away from her, Cat falls to the ground, still trembling.

"I think she got her account for the evening ... What if you finished what you started?" Courtney asks Jason, in naughty mode.

She is in doggy style on the bed and throws him perverse eyes. He stands behind her and seizes her buttocks, pulls them apart and enters with a dry blow. She hoets pleasure under this brutal assault. After three minutes, she cries of pleasure, he spreads the walls of her pussy and it makes her so much good. After two minutes, the blonde reaches nirvana.

"HMMMMMMMMMM!" she moans, lips tight so orgasm is strong ... but Jason does not stop. On the contrary, he accelerates "AHHHHH NOOOO! STOPP! I AM STILL TOO ... AHHHHHH ... SENSITIVEEE!"

He does not listen to her and accelerates. He grabs her hips and sinks deep into her. Courtney loses her head. Too many sensations arrive at her brain. She heard him grunting, his cock contracting. He's going to cum! Her too!

They enjoy together, she feels him pouring quantities of sperm burning in her pussy and it only makes her enjoy it even more. The orgasm reaches its climax and she falls into the apples. When she wakes up, Jason has retired.

"Courtney, where are you?" Cat asks. She is always blindfolded and gropes the ground.

Courtney reaches out to touch her and she can spot herself. Jason lay on the other bed belonging to Sinjin. Cat touches her and looks for her pussy. When she finds it, she sticks her mouth to drink the sperm coming out of her pussy.

"Great perverse !"  
"Given the orgasm you've had, you can share!"  
"Hmmm Okay!"

But she also put a finger in her pussy to collect sperm and she tastes it. It is hot, the blonde feels the taste of her wet.

"HMMM! Delicious!" they shout together.

Then she helps Cat get dressed so she can sleep at her apartment. Courtney removes the bandana when she is at the door and she does not see Jason.

"You can not tell me who he was? It was so good, I gotta see this guy!"  
"He will kill me if I do, I must keep the secret, sorry ..."

The bluenette sighs, kisses her on the lips and goes away. For her part, Courtney put again her tshirt ample and she loves herself against Jason. He is half asleep, she sticks to his chest.

"Wow, that was great. You were great, Jason."

He just looks at her and caresses her cheek.

"You're a great romantic, you."  
"I'm mostly tired."  
"I hope we'll put that on!"  
"Maybe someday ..."

They fall asleep quickly. Jason leaves the next day, Courtney tries to hold him back to fuck him again but he does not let anything pass. Decidedly, this boy is not like the others. Nothing has reached him.

 **...**

Finally, Monday arrives.

Courtney is in science classes, Cat stands next to her.

"We resume this when, say?"  
"I do not know, he does not look very hot. I'm waiting for him to come back to me."  
"He's not hot? But we fucked like beasts ! They all end up coming back anyway ..."  
"With him, I'm not sure ..."

The blonde turns around. Jason is at the back of the class, looking out the window, into the moon. He feels that he is observed and turns his head. She can not help smiling like an idiot when he meets her gaze. She gives him a wink, a slight smile stretches on his lips ... Courtney believes that she fell in love ...

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
